Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a
Ka Pohaku Kihi Pa'a (The Solid Cornerstone) is the 16th episode of Season 6 in the remake version of Hawaii Five-0. Synopsis Sang Min, Five-0's sketchy longtime confidential informant, is accused of murder, so McGarrett asks his old friend Odell Martin to defend him. Plot McGarrett asks his barber Odell Martin (guest star Michael Imperioli) to defend Sang Min. It’s an absolutely ludicrous idea, but desperate times call for desperate measures. Sang Min was trying to help 5-0 nab a human trafficker they couldn’t identify. He was supposed to set up a meeting with the partner he first worked with, but by the time Min showed up to the meet, his contact was dead. Immediately afterward the police showed up, and without any corroborating witnesses, it looks like Min is going down for this. As creepy as Sang Min is, Odell agrees to take the case. Odell enlists the help of Bones (guest star Ziggy Marley), a friend of his who is not in the country legally and who knows a bit about the human trafficking going on on the island. At the same time Max finds the body of a woman killed in the last 72 hours who was shot with the same gun that Sang Min is being framed with. That makes 5-0 and Odell’s job that much harder. Bones’s contact gives them the name of a trafficker named Graham Clark. He is confirmed to be the one framing Sang Min, but they need more evidence. In the meantime Odell holds a Mock Trial to prepare Sang Min’s defense. It starts out comically, but it is quickly apparent that their trial is going to be an uphill battle. It’s so stressful that Odell has trouble walking into the courtroom. One of the reasons Odell never wanted to go back to practicing law was that he didn’t want to be reminded of bad memories with his own attorney father. McGarrett asks Odell to do what he has to do to set an innocent man free. 5-0 does their best on the stand to help Sang Min, but there’s little they can do without irrefutable proof that he didn’t do it. They have no choice but to put Sang Min on the stand, which they originally wanted to avoid at all costs because it makes him vulnerable to the prosecution. Odell is lost about what to do, until he notices that Sang Min can’t see well. Suddenly he has found his golden goose. Through a series of questions to 5-0 Odell is able to prove that since Sang Min’s vision is so impaired, he could not have possibly committed the murder he is accused of since forensics showed that the victim was shot from a distance. Odell wins the case, Sang Min is set free and Odell finally gets to give Sang Min a haircut - with the help of McGarrett and Kamekona to hold him down. Proving that the 5-0 Ohana is pretty extensive and welcoming nowadays. Notes * Steve McGarrett is once again referred to as Commander. ''This may or may not mean he has been promoted. The use of just 'Commander' after the initial introductions is not uncommon. * Odell now cuts Steve's hair in Steve's Five-0 HQ office. * Odell no longer maintains a barber shop. * When Steve and Chin jump in the harbor to save the people in the shipping container, both are still wearing their sidearms on their thighs. * Sang Min cleans up nice for his court date. '''Deaths' Death Count * Steve McGarrett killed 1 person. * Lou Grover killed 1 person. Quotes (Odell is cutting Steve's hair in his office at Five-0 HQ) Odell Martin: ... Dates all the way back to ancient Egypt. Barbers would make house calls to families and nobility. Steve McGarrett: Come on. Odell Martin: I'm serious. They found hieroglyphics in the pyramids showing pharaohs getting their hair cut. Steve McGarrett: Okay, and you're carrying the legacy for all barbers? Odell Martin: Exactly. Steve McGarrett: Uh-huh. Odell Martin: Why go out when your hair maintenance man can come to you? Steve McGarrett: Huh. Odell Martin: Truthfully, the whole thing has been liberating. Not having insurance on the shop turned out to be a blessing. I'm saving a fortune on rent, electricity, water. Steve McGarrett: Yeah, right, low overhead, right? Must be good for profits. Odell Martin: Well, actually, I'm still just barely getting by. Go figure. But, uh, I'm not complaining. Catching waves, cutting hair. What else does a man need? Steve McGarrett: You said it, pal. Odell Martin: All right, let's take a look. Voilà. (Odell holds up a mirror for Steve to look at his haircut) Steve McGarrett: (whistles) Buddy. Thank you, it's perfect. Odell Martin: Are you sure you don't want this guy locked up for life? 'Cause I do. Steve McGarrett: He grows on you. I promise. Odell Martin: I bet he does, like a bad fungus... and if this is going to happen, first thing I am going to need to do is cut whatever that thing is growing out of his head. (Sang Min pops out of his chair and gets in Odell's face) Sang Min: You touch my hair, and I'll be going to jail for your murder. (Steve gets between them) Steve McGarrett: This is gonna work out great. I can feel it. Steve McGarrett: (on his cellphone) Yeah. Okay, buddy, yeah. Okay, I'll talk to you soon, bye. (Steve hangs up) Steve McGarrett: (to Chin) That was Danny. He just landed in Jersey. He and Clara headed to the bank. And then Danny's gonna take Matty's money to the FBI. Lou Grover: Aw, don't get mad at ol' Bones. He got more charges than my wife's credit cards. He'll do anything to get out of them. Human Trafficker: That's entrapment, man. Won't hold up in court. You know it and I know it. Lou Grover: Oh, you think I'm a cop. Oh, I'm not a cop. No, see, um, (holds up his badge and voice goes slightly menacing) I'm Five-O. Bones: So, what, him fess up? Lou Grover: You better quit popping up like toast in other people's cars, that how you get shot. Steve McGarrett: (taking off his tac vest to get ready to jump in the water) Chin! We're gonna get wet! Chin Ho Kelly: I'm right with you! Odell Martin: (during the mock trial) A man's life hangs in the balance, okay? I'm asking just for a couple of hours to work on some things before going into court on Monday. So how about we show a little professionalism? Sang Min: Yeah! You heard my Lawyer-Barber! Show some respect. Kamekona Tupuola: McGarrett should have called Saul. Odell Martin: Look, I promised myself I would never be like my old man, and now you're asking me to just break that promise. Steve McGarrett: (blows out a breath) Okay. I'm sorry. (Steve turns away from Odell, crosses his arms and takes a deep breath) Steve McGarrett: (not looking at Odell) You know, it's funny, my.. uh my dad and I.. didn't talk for a long time. Years and years. I regret that time in my life.. (turns to look at Odell) more than pretty much anything that's ever happened. I don't know what's going on between you and your dad, Odell. It's not my business. But whatever it is, you gotta resolve it. Or you gotta let it go. Trivia * Scott Caan is credited, but does not appear. |- |Bones |Ziggy Marley |A man who appears in the episode. |- |Andrea Sarte |Jocelyn Tecson |A woman who appears in the episode. |- |Rory |Blake Gibbons |A man who appears in the episode. References }} Category:Episodes (New) Category:Season 6 (2010)